Midnight Starz
by Chibi Dark Rose
Summary: this is Prom night but I fixed it a lot I am working on pictures from the future just be patient, please. I have been extremly busy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Here is a difficult question.... Do I own Inuyasha?........Sadly I don't.  
  
But back to the story.  
  
Ya I decided to rewrite the story that's why I took it down sorry.  
  
But anyways here it is. Its chap. title changed, the way it is written, almost everything, so I am hoping that you like!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Magical Stars  
  
The midnight stars twinkled ever so gently on a young girls face.  
  
She was around the age of seven or eight. Her mother gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Mommy!" The little girl whined  
  
"Fine I'll stop touching your hair,"  
  
"Mommy who is that in the pretty dress?" The little girl asked as she pointed to a picture with   
  
a woman wearing a pink dress she was holding hands with a man, .  
  
They both looked like they were around there teens.  
  
"Kagome... that was me in my high school prom with your daddy," Kagome' moms' eyes twinkled very dreamily, "I hope when you go to your prom it will be a wonderful experience."  
  
"I hope so too, but I am not going with a boy they have cooties! " The young girl gave a face of disgust.  
  
Kagome' mom giggled at her daughters silly-ness "That is what you say now.."  
  
"No.. always....."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Hmm.... Mom?"  
  
"Hunny are you going to school or back with that cute eared boy?"  
  
"Oh good morning mom," Kagome slowly rubbed her tired eyes,  
  
" I must be excited about the prom..."  
  
"Well?" Ms. Higurashi asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
" I'm not sure mom, It has been three days since I haven' been in fuedal Japan he should be coming ba-"  
  
" KAGOME! You wench you said you would be back in two days it has been three!"  
  
"Demon! You leave Kagome alone..If you don't leave! I will throw my sultras at you!"  
  
"Pipe down you old geser!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"*sighs* I am going to fuedal Japan mother." Kagome said with a sweat drop.Seeing Inuyasha slam the door open with her grandfather hanging on his foot, Inuyasha shaking his foot to get Kagome's grandfather off.  
  
"I shall not let go of you, you horrid demon!" Grandfather screamed  
  
"Grandfather let go of him."  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
"Please.."  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"NOOO-"  
  
*bonk*  
  
"Okay let's go now."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"How dare you do that!"  
  
"He wouldn't let go!"  
  
" He was so!"  
  
"Kagome! Stop fooling yourself and let's go!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
~*~  
  
a/n  
  
Finally! Well please review!  
  
Ja Ne 


	2. Back to The Feudal Ages

Chapter 2: Back to the Feudal ages  
  
Sorry, i haven't written this chapter and also sorry for it's shortness. But anyways  
  
At least I've updated. Better than never, right?  
  
Anyways here you are back to the feudal ages.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not need to remind you of this you see this in ever author's chapter so... you   
  
already know so I won't waste anymore time and start with this story!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sniffed the cool fresh air that passed by her features.. She closed her eyes slowly...until  
  
"Feh! wench what the fuck are you waiting for?!" Well it was good while it lasted.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know I do have a name.. So do me a favor and used it."  
  
"I don't do favors."  
  
"You will now!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Ah.. Lady Kagome I see your back from your time.. SANGO!! LADY KAGOME IS BACK!!"  
  
"Houshi-sama no need for the screaming I am right here.."  
  
"oh.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Whacha bring? huh? huh? huh?" Shippo asked happily bouncing up and   
  
down.  
  
"Well, Let's head back to kaeda's and let's see. k?"  
  
"Okay! Come on guys pick up the pace!" Shippo yelled dragging Kagome by the hand.  
  
"Stupid Kitsune.." Inuyasha mumbled  
  
*  
  
"Ahh. I see that you are back from your time Kagome."  
  
"Hai, Kaede."  
  
"Any rumors, while I was gone?" Kagome asked looking for the bar of chocolate for Shippo.  
  
"Actually there hasn't but there has been rumors about a festival.. I thought that the would like   
  
to go.."  
  
"Oh I love festivals."  
  
"Festival? CANDY!" Shippo yelled in gleamed  
  
"Festival.. ladies.. hee hee." Miroku whispered with a perverted grin..  
  
'hmmm...a festival I wonder what a festival looks like well I'll ask Kagome-chan later.'  
  
"We must prepare! Come on Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled getting up swiftly, dropping a piece of   
  
paper on the floor landing next to Sango.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked holding up the piece of paper  
  
it read  
  
'All freshman.. The student's council has decided for you to have a Prom.  
  
Bring friends, family, anyone! Just $5.00 for each person for entrance.  
  
This benefits to you and us. This is for your year book our fellow freshmen. Be there at Sunday 7   
  
P.m!'  
  
"Oh goshh..I totally forgot.."  
  
"What has thy forgotten?" (A.N: yea I know I suck at making Keada herself.. But hey at least I'm   
  
trying!)  
  
"I Have a special occasion at my time.. tomorrow.."  
  
"But you just came back from there!!"  
  
"I know I'm sorry Inuyasha but they need me there.. But hey I can bring you guys!"  
  
"Hmm? Will there be ladies?"  
  
*smack*  
  
"Houshi-sama put a cork in it!"  
  
"Cork?"  
  
"Kagome-chan taught it to me... so shut up!"  
  
"Anyways, Sango Miroku you can go.. together?"  
  
"TOGETHER!?" Sango asked horrified.  
  
"Together!" Miroku replied happily  
  
"Er.. yea.. is there a problem?" Kagome asked through a weak laugh.  
  
"A problem?! A problem!? Of course there isn't!"  
  
"oh good.." Kagome sighed in relief (A.N: hint: not for long)  
  
"I wasn't finished! OF Course there isn't a problem me go with a lecher such as   
  
HOUSHI-Sama!! Kagome get your head back to the feudal ages you know perfectly well that I   
  
would not go with Houshi-Sama!! The answer is NO!" Sango stormed off  
  
"that was certainly an earful.." Kaede winced.  
  
"I believe I need to talk to Lady Sango"  
  
"You think!" Kagome retorted while Miroku left the hut..  
  
*  
  
*** You want Sango/Miroku fluff here it is..***  
  
Sango wiped the few tears that fell from her teary eyes.  
  
'Damn that monk.. why must he be a lecher… I can't help have these feelings for him.. when I   
  
know he won't return them.. if I wasn't all scratched up from battling demons all   
  
day.. Maybe.. Just-'  
  
"Houshi-sama.." Miroku kneeled beside her wiping her tears away from her lushes cheeks  
  
"Lady Sango.. what is wrong?" Miroku asked in concern, Sango just smiled a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry Houshi-sama I'm fine.." Sango whispered putting her hand on top of Miroku's hand   
  
which was still on her cheek.  
  
" I do need to worry.. No one really cries for no reason.. now what is your reason Lady Sango?"   
  
Miroku asked still wiping her tears away.. one by one..  
  
"I'm not sure.. lets just say that I'm discovering something that I wish wasn't true.."  
  
"Hmmm...alright you know I'll always be here so you can talk to me any time..."  
  
"okay.."  
  
"So Lady Sango may you do me the honors and come to this Prom thing with me.." Miroku asked   
  
sitting beside her  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Yes, is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, There is your a lecher and have no respect for my body." Sango replied crossing her arms  
  
"How about I give you a proposal?"  
  
"I'm listening.."  
  
"Hee hee, I shall try not to grope you and keep my hands to myself for this special night."  
  
(A.N: Remember his words)  
  
"Hmmmm....alright.. But if you don't-"  
  
"Yes I already know I will be severely bruised."  
  
"Right."  
  
silence fell upon the two. Miroku put his hand on top of hers which was next to her lap. He leaned   
  
to her face. She turned to his. Their faces inches apart....  
  
~*~  
  
Alright done with this chapter don't worry I'll TRY to update soon, K!  
  
please click the bottom button and write what you think. Thanks and  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
~Chibi Dark Rose~ 


	3. On The Way

Chapter two: On the Way..  
  
Hey I'm back! Well for a short while but I updated at least!  
  
Disclaimer: Here's a real tough question for all you lucky million dollar readers... Do I own Inuyasha?  
  
tic toc  
  
everyone smiling: NOOOOOOOO  
  
Dark Rose: gee thanks... well anyways on with the fic!  
  
*dramatic music begins*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She breathed softly and whispered...very softly .."Houshi.."  
  
"Hai.." Miroku responded still looking at her beautiful hue orbs...  
  
"Get your hands off my ass..." Sango sighed standing up  
  
"Your still coming with me right?" Miroku asked like a little boy about to get a chocolate bar.  
  
"No, you broke the deal remember?"  
  
"No, no, no you misunderstood me I said for this special night I wouldn't grope you.. you never said anything about not touching you in the mornings..." Miroku smiled a perverted smile ....  
  
"well, I certainly fell into that trap....Fine I'll still go..." Sango sighed a defeated sighed  
  
"YYYYYYEEEESSSSSS!" Kagome yelled jumping out the bush she was hiding in..  
  
"Kagome?" Both Miroku and Sango said in unison  
  
"Err....um....I mean...we have to go back I just came to get you two...We need to help some villager..."  
  
"Okay.. But why did you have to hide behind a bush..?" Sango asked curiously  
  
"yea....why did you?" Miroku asked examining her hiding spot...  
  
"Er...um....I merely fell ..yea...That's it I fell! now come on!" Kagome laughed nervously..  
  
"Riighht.."  
  
*  
  
"Feh, I see there back well are we leaving or not?!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated  
  
"Can you hold on!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Argghh, whatever.." Kagome walked to where she last left here backpack..  
  
While Sango went to get Kirara.  
  
Sango knew she would have to leave her fire cat friend in the feudal ages.. That's exactly what she was going to tell her kitty friend...she was going to miss her dearly...  
  
She was never without her....  
  
"Meow..." Kirara, well, meowed while Licking her paws..  
  
"Kirara I'm going to go for a little while...okay?" Sango quietly asked while patting Kirara's forehead….Kirara simply nodded. She knew she was staying behind to protect Kaede and the village…  
  
*  
  
"Bai bai kaede and take care of yourself.."  
  
"Hai..child.."   
  
"Remember take your medication..." Sango smiled  
  
"Yes, I remember the last time you forgot to...*shudders* scary images.." Miroku shut his eyes tightly trying to forget the awful images (An: you don't want to know...Use your imagination)  
  
"Well people I believe it is time to go!.....Already!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
~*~  
  
So sorry it's soooooooo short writers block but I am making this other fic that is really good...  
  
Well, that's it for now  
  
Please click on the the button that says *review* and write your thoughts about the chappie or the story..  
  
Arigotou and  
  
~Ja Na  
  
Chibi-Dark Rose~ 


End file.
